The Turnover
by LisaMaryDaae
Summary: At the night of Emma's departure to Boston, Henry tries to stop Emma from leaving and eating Regina's turnover. Emma, on her account, tries to prove to Henry that the curse isn't real and has to suffer the concequences… OneShot. Please R


Title: The turnover

Rating: T

Writer: LisaMaryDaae

Characters: Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard|Snow White, Henry Mills, Regina Mills|The Evil Queen

Summary: At the night of Emma's departure to Boston, Henry tries to stop Emma from leaving and eating Regina's turnover. Emma, on her account, tries to prove to Henry that the curse isn't real and has to suffer the concequences… OneShot. Please R&R

_Emma's POV_

I threw my red leather jacket on the table when someone knocked on the door. "It's open!" I shouted, the door swung open revealing Henry. My heart broke when I saw him so happy when he was around me. This would break his heart too. "Hey Emma, you sounded worried on the walkie." I sighed, how could I tell this to my boy. "Henry, listen." I took another deep breath, bracing myself for the look of pain on his face. "I need to leave Storybrooke."

His smile fell immediately. "What? No! You can't! The curse, you need to break it!"

I went down on my knees to be on his eye level. "Henry please…you need to stop believing in the curse. Look, Regina allowed me to see you, it just won't be every day anymore." He looked at me for a few moments and then his arms were around me, this boy I learned to love in a few weeks, this boy who _was_ my son, and now I had him back and I was prepared to fight for him. But with my criminal past it would never work out, Regina would outsmart me at everything, and this trial would only cause Henry pain. Henry the son I had to miss so long and now…No Emma, you need to do this. This fight with Regina isn't good for him. I heard him sniffle. Was he crying? Oh God please don't let him cry. I won't be able to leave now h- "What's that?" Henry interrupted my thoughts. I turned around and saw Regina's turnover. "It's a turnover."

"I can see that, where did you get it?" His eyes filled with curiosity, I supressed a smile at his witness. "Regina gave it to me."

"Apples…." He looked at the piece of pastry and inhaled its scent. "It's poisoned!"

I sighed, this boy and his theories! "Henry, please it's not poisoned! Why would you think that?"

"Because Regina is the Evil Queen! She wants you dead because you can break the curse! Don't you see that! Please Emma! You can't leave!"

I glanced at the clock. It was getting late and Henry was upset, I had to finish this and quick. "I'll prove it's not poisoned." I took the turnover from the plate and took a bite. "See?" I said with my mouthful. "I told you I was ri-…" A weird feeling came over me. I couldn't breathe! I chocked and tried to swallow the bite but it was stuck in my throat. I felt the turnover slip from my hand while my mind was getting blank, everything went black and…

_Mary Margaret's POV_

I looked at my friend, lying in the hospital bed, the same bed I first visited David. This is such a strange situation... Henry told the doctors – and then me - she collapsed after eating Regina's turnover…the boy going on and on about a curse. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him that book. He has been crying the whole evening. His sobs mingling with the beeps of Emma's machines. Emma…I looked back at her, she looked peaceful. How long would it take before she woke up? A week, a month, maybe 2? Would she ever wake up? I sighed and took Henry's book from the table and opened it on a random page. "Emma, I know you'd probably think this is crap but bear with me please." I took a deep breath and started reading. "Snow White hugged her baby daughter to her chest and whispered: Goodbye Emma.."

**AN: Thank you all for reading. As you probably guessed, the curse doesn't get broken and Emma will stay in a coma forever. *Cries* I'm not a regular writer and English isn't my mother tongue so please bear with my mistakes. I'd love you all if you'd leave a review so I can improve! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Xxx LisaMaryDaae**


End file.
